


Five Myths Dwarves Had About Elf Sex And One Myth It Was Fun To Try Out

by MangoTea



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5 plus 1, Families are awkward, Gigolas Week 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It does what it says on the tin.  One storyline follows Gimli learning totally untrue Elf Facts, and the other follows him finding out the truth for himself.  Story inspired by <a href="http://notanightlight.tumblr.com/post/86472622403/errandofmercy-i-would-love-to-read-about-all-of">this prompt</a> on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Myth1:  Elves are twice as tall as a Dwarf, so they must be twice as long.

“Elrond is sending you out on the quest with the others,” Gloin said, looking at Gimli. He was rummaging through his pack. 

“Yes. That Frodo seems like a good lad. I'm glad of the chance to help him,” Gimli replied.

“He's also sending an Elf, one of the ones who let Gollum escape.”

“That's a less cheerful thought, but it's right that he should do something about this mess.”

Gloin pulled two pairs of socks out of his back with a cry of triumph. “Here, the two best pairs I brought. Add them to your pack.”

“I was outfitted for this journey every bit as well as you were,” Gimli said.

“Yes, but we only packed for Rivendell. You are going farther away and with less streams. You'll be glad of being able to toss your worn, smelly socks halfway through and have fresh ones to put on.” 

“Good socks take forever to knit. I am not tossing some while on the trail!”

Gloin sighed. “Fine, then just switch them out. You are taking both of our supplies of flint for firemaking, no arguments there.”

“Yes, fine, and I'll pack the socks but I am taking nothing else extra. All my gear is finely made by our people. The helmet I made myself and the chain mail you made for me. I could not be better prepared to take this on.” Gimli laid a hand on his father's shoulder. 

Gloin sighed. “You are far better prepared than I was, though my heart fears that your task might be larger than mine.”

“If I manage this, it will be because of what you accomplished. I was raised in Erebor, among our people gathered.”

“Yes, but here is more we could accomplish. Knowledge you could bring us.”

“Of Mordor? Any learnings there we do not need.”

“I mean on your journey. You are stuck with an Elf after all ...”

Gimli sighed. He had a terrible feeling he knew where this was going.

“Father-”

“After a few weeks you'll all be dressing and pissing together. I have a long standing bet with Oin about this. He says Elf pricks must be twice as long as ours.”

“I am not listening to this.” Gimli turned back towards his pack.

Gloin walked up next to him. “I say if that's true, if they are two feet long-”

“Two feet? Are you claiming a full foot is average for us?”

“Maybe you are still growing, but my point is that if pricks are proportional to bodies, Elf pricks might be that long but also really skinny … and maybe lean to the side in a breeze like a sapling.”

“If talk between us turns serious, you bring up prick size. Every time ...”

“Now son if you don't measure up to your Dad and your Uncles, it's nothing to be ashamed of...”

Gimli sighed and went back to checking the fastenings on his pack.

Only when the Nine Companions reached Lothlorien did Gimli ever see Legolas naked. He had mostly forgotten his father's off-color teasing. He went down to the side of the river with the Hobbits to have their first proper wash up in weeks. Legolas was already there, standing knee deep in the river and laughing about something with Aragorn. 

“If you do not have greasy hair and have dirt and ash streaking your face, how shall I recognize you?” Legolas asked. 

“I will hardly know myself, after so many decades in the wild. A day may be coming where I will actually live in a city again rather than a lean-to or a cave.” Aragorn was scrubbing at his long hair, white suds falling onto the water. 

“Caves can be made into proper houses! My uncle's Hobbit hole was part cave. It carved up nice into a sitting room.” Merry said, babbling a bit to cover his embarrassment at a seeing naked people standing there plain as day.

Aragorn and Legolas turned towards them, which made matters worst for the modest folk. The Hobbits all looked down. They had planned to undress and quickly get under the water with eyes downcast, all nice and proper. 

Gimli looked right where he didn't mean to, suddenly remembering Gloin's remarks. It was hard to tell how long Legolas was, he was in one of those stages between flaccid and erect. Gimli guessed that they'd been swimming and had gotten the predictable side effect of so much blood pumping towards their legs. Legolas' prick fell away from his body in a graceful curve. In that state he had a respectable several inches and was thick enough. Gimli's eyes were more drawn by how flared the head was. He'd not seen one before where the ridge below the head stood out so strongly from the shaft. His mind was just about to start speculating about that ridge before he tore his eyes away and pretended to be as modest as the Hobbits. 

Gimli hoped he hadn't been too obvious. He heard Aragorn's muffled laughter and was pretty sure he'd been noticed.

Boromir walked up with a generously sized towel slung around his waist. “If you want to get away from these uncivilized folk, there is a nice bend in the water down from here. The brush and trees hang low over the water, making it a bit easier for those with modesty.”

“Uncivilized!” Legolas objected. 

“We all have different ideas of what being civilized means,” Frodo laughed. “I'll go with the more peaceful bathing down here.”

Gimli followed them downriver. 'I need to apologize, but later, and in clothes,' he thought.


	2. Myth 2: Elf Ears And What They Show ...

“It has to mean something,” Gloin was saying to Modin, a nephew of his that had accompanied the group to Rivendell.

“I've heard Elves can always tell who is married,” Modin offered.

“I bet that's it!” Gloin said.

Gimli heard all this as he walked up to the large balcony off the rooms his folk were staying in. 

“After lunch one of Elrond's counselors is taking me to the map room so I can study some of the possible routes,” he said.

“You should have them also teach you signs of strange creatures about. You never know what might walk out of legend!” Gloin said.

“That sounds interesting,” Modin said hopefully. 

“I doubt Lindir would mind more eager pupils,” Gimli replied.

“Speaking of learning, my boy...” Gloin started.

Gimli put a hand over his eyes to brace himself. He could hear the mischief in his father's tone.

“Do you think that the size of an Elf's ears shows if he's available?” Gloin asked.

“What?” Gimli said.

“You must have noticed how some are larger than others. It's the younger ones, I think, with the bigger ears. The un-mated ones.” Gloin tried to explain.

“And some sort of curve forward and others curl back,” Modin added. 

“That Mirkwood princeling has a very delicate curve to his ears. It must mean something,” Gloin said.

“Are you two really becoming fascinated with Elf ears?” Gimli asked. 

“Nothing much to do there, but stare at Elves,” Modin said.

“I am beginning to worry about you two,” Gimli said.

Months later, in Lothlorien, Gimli was sitting in a sunny patch of grass. He was putting in the last of the metal fasteners around his braids. He was finally clean and dry again. His hair was tidy and soft. He would have happily curled up for a nap on the shady moss, but one matter was keeping him from being at peace. He had to go talk to Legolas. 

He did not share any tongues with the first Elves he came across, but just saying “Legolas” in questioning tones got his meaning across. Soon he found him sitting amid the roots of a large mallorn tree, gazing up at the leaves.

“Can I talk with you, if you aren't busy?” Gimli asked.

Legolas shifted and gestured toward the roots. “Will you join me? What does a Dwarf think of the trees here? Do you see beauty or fuel for your forge?”

“The forest is beautiful and I'll think no thoughts of firewood while we are here! I don't think I see as much in them as a wood Elf does. The beauty of this place that strikes me here is the balance between nature and craft. The stairs, walkways, rooms and branches all compliment each other.” 

“You enjoy the harmony between the two elements that so often fight each other?”

Gimli laughed. “Perhaps I do. I feel that there is much I would miss out on if I didn't learn to enjoy new things and other ways. Though, it is out of that spirit that I have come to apologize. What I did before was rude and I feel terrible.”

“Ah, Aragorn explained to me that some other races can be far more modest than I am used to. If such things were forbidden among my people, I'd also be tempted to peek. I was not offended, but I am glad you came to speak with me.”

“I would not want my lapse in manners to cause tension between us again. It's just that, in the moment, I thought of my Father.”

“I have no idea how to reply to that,” Legolas said with a surprised laugh.

“Oh, he dared me to find out things about Elves while on the trip. He has all sorts of strange ideas about your folk. Since you are so long-legged, he thought you might ...” Gimli trailed off. “I'm sorry. He put the thought in my head, but it was me who acted rudely.” Gimli hung his head.

“Was he correct?”

Gimli looked stricken at the question. Seeing the mischief in Legolas' grin he relaxed a bit. 

“For all my staring I was too stressed to really see, but no, you may be twice as tall but in some ways I don't think we are very different.”

“Any other myths I can clear for you?”

“I hardly think the one about the ears is right.”

“Other races get all sorts of strange ideas about our eartips. In Laketown the kids make a game of seeing if they can find a way to get close enough to poke them. I have to watch out near doors and staircases.”

Gimli laughed at the image of groups of kids after his ears. “How many have managed it?”

Legolas frowned. “Four. Two from stairs, one dangling from a rafter and a tiny girl on stilts.”

“Ah, the great warrior losing to little human children. I didn't know there was such sport to be had to Laketown.”

“If I tried the dodge the girl, she might have fallen!”

“I'd love to watch this game someday. My cousins and I could place wagers on the scamps.”

“If you dare, I'll offer them candy to stick pennies in your beard!”

“What a fine sight that would make. Both of us trying to get to meetings and to market without the little scoundrels getting to us!”

“Just tell me you aren't after my ears yourself!” Legolas raised a hand as if to intercept an attack.

“No, nothing like that. Gloin and Modin spent so much time staring at Elves that they came up with theories as to why your ears are different sizes and have different curves.”

“It's the same as hair or eyes, we get them from our parents. You can make a good guess as to whether an Elf is Nandor or Sindar or other group by them. The ears of the Sindar tend to be longer, but not always. We were separated a long time.”

“So they don't advertise whether you are available or taken?”

Legolas gave him a look. “Your folk must have gotten very bored in Rivendell. How, I do not know. The city is full of diversions.”

“Dwarves can only play so long. Away from both our crafts and work to do, we get restless.”

“I'll have to keep an eye on you while we rest here!”

“We have the freedom of the forest and the city. Just walking around and examining the marvelous crafts here will occupy me well enough.” 

“You shall get to know the architecture while I get to know the trees.” 

“Just so! We could walk together. Some of the most graceful structures are around the oldest trees.”

“Yes, they do like to keep near them. I would enjoy walking with you.”


	3. Myth 3: Elves Must Be Expert Kissers From Long Practice

“It only stands to reason,” Modin said.

“True, but I think we've been here too long to even be thinking such things,” Gloin responded.

Gimli hesitated. He knew his kin were getting restless. He had been kept busy talking with Gandalf, getting to know the Hobbits, hearing the reports from Elves and Rangers. Many riders were scouting the surrounding areas and leaving false trails. Right now, Elrond's best guess as to when he would send out the Nine Companions would be in about two weeks. Still, they all had to live in a state of constant readiness. Frodo stayed by Bilbo's side as much as possible; he was anticipating what he feared would be a final goodbye. 

“I am scared to know what you are speculating about now.” Gimli shook his head.

“This one is pure logic,” Modin said.

“Are ye sure my cousin isn't … overly fond of overly tall folk?” Gimli asked.

“He has a point, though. Elves must all be expert kissers.” Gloin stated.

Gimli just looked at both of them. “Would you two rather go to Mordor? You can do all the studies you want along the way. We are only taking one Elf but you can study him in depth!”

“If you were going to be stuck forever with only one person, and only ever have one lover, but could flirt and kiss as many potentials as you could find … how good would you be at kissing?” Gloin said.

“I can't argue with you there... or rather I don't want to. I am going to start dragging you along with me to meetings for your own good.”

By the time Legolas and Gimli reached the lands of the Rohirrim they had both many secrets and few. They hadn't spoken much. When they had a chance to talk, they were often quiet. Suddenly sharing childhood stories and whether they had siblings seemed fatalistic, somehow. They knew if they survived they would always be close. Any rush to tell stories in the few moments of rest they had seemed like they were trying to cram them in while they had a chance. They had fought together, ran together, struggled together and ridden together. They knew each other's fear and joys and how they liked to relax from being almost always within arm's reach or closer. Neither tried to hide how comforted they were by holding hands or sitting with their sides pressed into each other.

They would be staying at the hall at least a few nights. A room had been given to them and Aragorn, but Aragorn would have it to himself. When it was time for bed, Gimli walked outside and Legolas understood. Of three, he had been without any rest since before the events at the Aragornath. Rather than resting together inside which would suit Gimli best, they would rest together under the clear starlight and in the living grass that would best refresh Legolas. 

“I would be fine-” Legolas started, following him out.

“Eh, shut up, Elf.” Gimli replied without looking back.

They walked just far enough so that the sounds from the Hall were a bit dimmed by distance. 

“A clear night,” Legolas said. The relief was obvious in his voice. He laid down in the grass with his right arm outstretched. Gimli removed his cloak to more easily use it as a blanket and laid down right next to him. He settled his head on Legolas' shoulder. 

“Comfortable enough?” Legolas asked, while smoothing the finely woven wool around him and tucking in the edges. Gimli squirmed a bit, to get closer and also to purposefully elbow him in the side, and let out a satisfied sigh.

“That'll do,” he replied. Then they were silent. Gimli drifted off. Legolas let his mind rest in starlight and his body rest in the tall, green grass. 

Gimli awoke to the smell of horses and grass and the sound of quiet singing. Legolas' body moved as he took a deep breath to start a new verse. Legolas seemed to take no note of his friend waking up and stretching next to him. Gimli drew himself up a bit, and then settled back down with this arms folded on Legolas' chest and his chin resting on his forearm. Only when his song was finished did Legolas look up at the face looking down at him.

“We'll be here a few days to sort things out. It'll be a nice break from having every moment filled with urgent dread or watchfulness,” Gimli said.

“And how shall you fill these free hours? Ale in the hall? Naps in a bed? Perhaps learn to ride a horse for yourself?” 

“Ah, no. It will take more than a few hours to learn how to handle those beasts. The ones here are even taller than those we see in the North!” Gimli leaned in a bit. “I was thinking of other diversions.”

“We do seem to have this little corner of a field to ourselves.”

“A cozy corner hidden by all this overgrown grass and tangled wildflowers. A perfect setting to figure out how to win a kiss from an Elven Prince.”

Legolas rolled to his side and pulled him close. They lay nose to nose. Gimli pressed his lips gently to Legolas'. Legolas responded by tightening his arms and leaning into the kiss, mashing their lips together. Gimli pulled one arm free so he could cup Legolas' cheek and guide him. Gimli pulled back and brushed his lips lightly across his, and then pressed brief, gentle kisses to Legolas' lips and cheek. 

A soft, needy sound spilled out of Legolas. Gimli chuckled softly. “My princeling is certainly eager and willing.”

“I must seem to clumsy and artless to you.”

“Perhaps, but it's charming.”

“This is new to me.”

“I know Elves are chaste, but no one's ever even drawn you into a private spot for a few kisses and cuddles?” Gimli did his best to keep his voice light. Legolas being so innocent of anything sexual was a dangerously arousing thought. On the other hand, the idea of him going so completely without intimacy all his long years was distressing. 

“I've never had a serious suitor before. Mortals seem to kiss just as a pleasant diversion. For us kissing is a step towards something permanent.” Legolas laughed softly. “Perhaps I should have warned you beforehand.”

Gimli responded by pressing a long, lingering kiss to his lips. 

“So we do understand each other,” Legolas said.

“I want for us to spend our lives together. We can't and eternity isn't something I feel I can understand. For the time we do have, I wish to be your partner, your comfort, your husband.”

“I love you and I want the same. You have put it better than I could have. Next to you I feel my lips are clumsy in many ways.”

“Practice, my dear Elf, we'll just need to spend many long nights and lazy mornings practicing.”

Legolas leaned in for another kiss. Gimli's lips were soft and warm under his. Feeling facial hair against his skin was odd at first, but was quickly becoming familiar. Gimli's beard was thick, but soft and had a pleasant scent that reminded him of spices. 

“Theodan is wondering why not all of the guests to his royal house have yet shown to breakfast.” Aragorn's voice rang out clearly.

“Thank the King for us, but I have all I want right here!” Gimli called back.

Aragorn didn't respond. Several moments of silence passed.

“He's not going to take that for an answer, is he?” Gimli grumbled.

“He is still standing there, I can hear his breathing.” Legolas replied.

“He's going to make us go and sit properly at tables when this is so much cozier.”

“Yes, I am afraid he is,” Legolas said. “We are all of royal houses, so we must go and be proper. After breakfast, we can make our excuses and find a new place to hide.”

“Think we can evade a Ranger?”


	4. Myth 4: Elves Only Have Sex To Make More Elves

The Library of Rivendell wasn't a single building, but rather a series of chambers and art-filled corridors that sprawled throughout the city. Gimli and Gloin were walking through one of the open-air hallways between two sections that widened out into a broad patio. The were in search of the map room where they'd meet Lindir to talk about the different routes east. They were close to the right spot, but worried they'd have to double back to get to the right floor. The turned a corner and saw a lavishly illustrated chart covering a wall roughly thirty feet in height. Gloin just glanced at it and continued walking. He only stopped when he realize Gimli had stopped to stare at it. 

“Elven lineages have caught your interest?” Gloin asked.

“Have you ever seen anything so depressing?” Gimli replied.

“What?”

“Couples married for thousands of years with only one child? Elrond has three children, but two are twins.”

“If the immortals were as lustful as we are, they'd overrun everything.” 

“Still a sad thought. Remind me of this if I ever envy their long lives. Do they not have a sex drive, or do they struggle to hold back century after century?”

Months later, Gimli stretched in a loose nightshirt. Earlier that day he had been a mud-caked warrior. The padded jerkin he wore under his chainmail had been saturated with sweat and blood. It was likely way beyond saving. Few of his belongings had escaped severe damage during the series of battles that historians were starting to call a war. 

At the very bottom of his back, in an oilskin, was one of the pairs of socks his father had made him take. Now that he was making the strange transition from hardened warrior to a gentleman who had table manners and slept in a curtained bed, nothing helped him feel more comfortable and civilized than the finely knit wool socks pulled up to his knees. They were thick with an angular pattern to the ribbing. They were the perfect cozy kind for sprawling out on a couch in front of a fire. He thought about his father and whether he'd admit how much better he felt having a clean and fresh pair of proper Dwarven socks on. 

An hour passed before Legolas entered, dressed the same as ever. 

“The poor household staff decided it would be easier to take my boots apart and use them as a pattern for a new pair than to get all the Orc guts out. You look like we just left the yellow wood.”

“I have thoroughly run out of arrows,” he said hanging his bow, quiver and knives on the armor rack by the door. “I have been promised a fresh supply, but ones of human make wont be the same.”

“Poor Pointy Ears. You've been using spent Uruk Hai arrows with broad stone tips for weeks.”

Legolas folded down into a sitting position on the rug in front of the couch and put his head against Gimli's thigh. He threw one arm over Gimli's legs. In his trouser-less state, Gimli found the position almost alarmingly intimate. In the field they'd long since stopped being shy about curling around each other for comfort when they had a moment, but this was a bedroom with a large inviting bed. Or, if need be, a thick rug in front of a warming fire. Couches could be great height equalizers in a number of ways.

“Such cruel things, broadhead arrows,” Legolas said. “I hated using them. They do not kill cleanly. They maim and tear. I could feel the malice that crafted them. A sickening hatred.” 

Gimli sat up a bit so he could stroke Legolas' hair. “Forgive me. I did not realize how strongly they affected you.” 

“Ah, it's only a minor thing among the many things I had to endure. I have been a fighter my whole life, but had never been in a full scale battle before. I had never faced war or the full strength of Mordor as my father did so long ago.”

“We'll be dealing with those battles … maybe forever. Still, we made it through. We are safely in a strong castle in days of peace.”

“I can endure much, but fear of losing you is a worry I weary of having.”

Gimli didn't reply. He could tell by Legolas' tone that he had more to say. Legolas was quiet for a bit, gathering his thoughts. 

“The bond between Elves and those they marry is eternal. I don't know if we would be reunited as others are. If I were to lose you without that bond, I fear how terrible my grief would be. With the bond, I would always have hope that you were not lost to me forever. What such a bond would mean for a Dwarf, I cannot say. It seems a terrible thing to ask of you, to give me comfort at an unknown cost to you.” 

“Have I not already pledged myself to you, both in word in deed? You are immortal. I knew well that my pledges were for more than just my lifetime. Neither us of know what eternity holds for us, but what evil could there be in holding true to love?”

“You do not waver, no matter what turns the road takes.”

“We've never talked about the formalities, family permissions and other things we'd need to see to.”

“For us, all formalities can be tossed out in times of war or change. Forming the bond with our chosen is more important than rings or parties.”

“Then how is the bond formed? By exchanging rings or oaths?”

Legolas nuzzled Gimli's thigh gently. “We like our rituals and traditions, but for us consummating a relationship is marriage.” 

“Oh.”

“Marry me?”

“Right now?”

Legolas laughed. “Perhaps not this moment. As set as your heart and mind are, my mind would only be easy if I knew you understood everything about us. But I do not wish to leave Minas Tirith again until you are my husband.”

“We will have much to answer for when we ride north, being already married in your people's eyes.”

“That is true. I fear riding back out into the wild unbonded. I have had to control that fear for months through all the death and chaos. Only now do I have some rest from that fear.” Legolas' voice was soft, distant somehow. 

“Burdens can be carried for along times, but he terrible to pick up again once put down. Our marriage will last longer than any family drama over how we did it … I hope!”

“So we are engaged then? To be wed unless the customs and implications of Elvish nature scare you off?” Legolas looked up at him.

“I love you, you daft creature. For my life to be joined with yours is … ah, to say that it is what I want most seems weak. The thought of us not marrying, not being partners in life, seems terrible and wrong to me. I want you as my husband more than anything, in due time of course.”

“Aragorn will have to deal with us lingering here for a time, then.” 

“A nice long engagement where will talk over all our customs, not to mention all about our families. You are going to have dozens of in-laws to deal with.”

“I'll look forward to knowing them. Perhaps I can hide enough them while my father works through his anger?”

“I love you so much not even the thought of the anger of The Elvenking weakens my resolve in the slightest.”

“And I love you with all my heart. Let us put off more serious talk for a while. Peace has only just been declared. Let us not think past resting and comforting each other.”

“Will you stay, at least until I fall asleep?”

“I would rather stay by your side through the night.”

Gimli pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Then let us settle in.” 

Legolas lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Gimli's lips.

'This is going to be both wonderful and torturous,' Gimli thought. 

They both got ready for bed. Legolas considered the nightshirt that bed been provided for him, and decided to try it. He changed and slid between the layers of sheets. Gimli curled up next to him, but tucked his knees up and rested them on top of Legolas' leg to keep his erection discreetly away from his side. 

Legolas wiggled around a bit and pulled Gimli close.

“I feel like I am sinking. You prefer this to a green field?” Legolas complained.

“Mmmhmm,” Gimli replied. 

Legolas sighed. He reached over and started stroking Gimli's face. His curious fingers started to thread through his beard, finding bits of neck and collarbone to explore. 

“Your fidgeting isn't making it easy to sleep,” Gimli grumbled.

“Is sleep what you intended? Oh.” 

At the disappointed tone to Legolas' voice, Gimli lifted his head. He placed a large hand on Legolas' chest. 

“What did you have in mind? I didn't think we'd do anything until we were wed.”

“And have you taking my virginity as the very first act between us?”

“Oh no, there are many things I'd like to do first.” 

“We are engaged. That is a time for getting to know each other.” 

“How … much of you can I get to know?”

Legolas laughed. “My virginity is off limits for now. Usually neither partner has done anything intimate before, but I suspect you have. So, I will let you be my guide in such matters.”

“Ah, there is a role I am happy to take on. I confess I am no virgin, I hope that is not upsetting to you?”

“It is a strange thought, but not upsetting. I like that one of us knows what we are doing, than having two of us fumbling about.”

“I may fumble a little. You are not as compact as my previous bed partners. I'll need to figure out what to do with your long, dangly limbs that get everywhere.” 

“I trust myself to you entirely,” Legolas said. He pulled Gimli's body closer in to his own. Gimli leaned in and kissed him. Legolas pulled at him until Gimli was straddling him. Gimli laid down on top of Legolas. With only thin cotton between them they could feel the contours and heat of each others' bodies. Gimli's erection pressed into Legolas' stomach. 

“Ah, I like this much more,” Legolas said. “I would much rather feel your skin than all this cotton. Suddenly it feels so rough to my skin.”

“I'd have to let go of you for a moment to ditch my nightshirt.” He tightened his arms. 

Legolas laughed. “Surely you can deal with being parted for a moment.” Legolas found bare thigh under the hem of Gimli's shirt and slowly moved his hand up the back of his leg. He cupped the his left cheek and squeezed gently. “We can find some way to make a moment of parting worth it.”

Gimli gasped at the bold grab of his backside. “So much for chaste Elves.”

“Chaste? Hrmmm... We are devoted to only one partner, but I do not know if chaste is the right word.” Legolas moved his thumb up and down, stroking a small area of skin, as he spoke. 

“But I thought … ah, nevermind.” Gimli leaned in for a kiss, but Legolas turned his head.

“What nonsense is in your head this time?” Legolas said.

Gimli bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. “Later.” He knew Legolas was inexperienced, but he did not expect him to be so bold and welcoming. Legolas' hand moved to explore the crease where his thigh met his rear. Legolas' other hand was deep in his hair. He wanted this so badly.

“Better to clear things up.” There was a stubborn edge to Legolas' voice. Legolas moved his hand from his butt. 

“I'll tell you anything if you put your hand back.”

Legolas laughed. “Tell me while you take those bothersome clothes off and I'll put my hands anywhere you want.” Legolas rolled, dumping Gimli on his side and went up on his knees. 

“Fine! Just give me a second to tell you before I get to watch you strip.”

“Strip?”

“Please let me watch?”

“Just talk, Dwarf.”

“You're immortal. If Elves had sex drives like we do they'd overpopulate the entire world! We thought that maybe you only ever do it a few times.”

Legolas was stunned. He stared at Gimli. “Elven procreation is a bit different. Women are only fertile when they choose to be. You … were willing to marry me thinking we'd only ever have sex a handful of times?”

“I love you. I figured as long as you'd not deny me your arms and understand that I'd have to disappear into the woods to have some alone time to handle things...” Gimli looked down. “I love you.”

“And I love you. You may find my drives and match for your own. I hope you do!” Legolas pulled off his nightshirt and tossed the garment against a wall. “Come here, you frustrating creature.”

Gimli shed his shirt and socks as fast as he could. He embraced Legolas and the two of them fell sideways on top of the covers. Gimli kissed him and leaned in, trying to feel as much skin against his as he could. Legolas continued to be surprisingly uninhibited, holding him close with one hand and exploring him with the other. Legolas seemed to be mapping his side, his fingers exploring all the dips and ridges of muscle starting with his knee, going up his thigh and over his waist. Then his hand went across his back and his rear.

“Curious creatures, you Elves are,” Gimli said.

“Hmmm... Yes. I need to know every curve, every taste,” Legolas chuckled, “every hair...”

“Every hair of a Dwarf! That will take decades. You are far too focused on me.”

“How could I be too focused on my love?”

Gimli boldly reached down and wrapped his hand around Legolas' erection. Gimli stroked him, slowly and gently. Legolas gasped and his wandering hand stilled. 

“Focus on what you feel. Your curiosity is distracting you. Close your eyes.”

Legolas obeyed and whimpered. 

“Much better,” Gimli said. Legolas felt good in his hand, soft skin over a hard shaft, already leaking. Legolas clung to him, and his legs pushed forward as his body curled. Gimli felt Legolas' breathing speed up. Now that his obsessive curiosity wasn't distracting him, Legolas was becoming lost in his own body's arousal. Gimli played with him, stroking faster and tighter one minute, then slowing down again. Legolas whimpered and gasped at the changes. His fingers began to dig in almost painfully to Gimli's back and arms. Gimli could feel how tense Legolas' body had become. It was time to let him come. 

Gimli pressed kisses to Legolas' face, which had wound up cradled in his shoulder. He whispered 'I love you' between kisses. He stroked now with purpose, no more teasing. Legolas' breath became gasps. Legolas' forehead pressed into his chest. Then Gimli felt Legolas move as his back suddenly arched. Legolas cried out. Gimli felt a warm splatter on his stomach. Then, Legolas melted into him. Gimli pulled his as close as he could and held him.

Gimli found it hard to keep his own arousal under control. He felt a shock of pleasure every time their bodies shifted against each other. 

Finally, Legolas spoke. His voice was hushed. “Now I need to take care of you. Shall I do the same?.”

“Hush, Laddie. It was your first time. Just enjoy the afterglow.”

“I don't know much about sex, but I know I must take care of my lover. Do Dwarves not also teach that it's important to care for your loved one, see to all their needs.”

“Ach, yes, but not every need needs to … this is new to you, you should just feel … oh... ah, that's unfair.”

Legolas stretched against him, which caused his muscles to move against Gimli. 

“Please? I love you.” Legolas whispered in his ear.

Gimli guided one of Legolas' hands down and Legolas wrapped his fingers around the thick erection. Gimli wrapped his hand around Legolas' and set a lazy pace. He was already very close and wanted to fully enjoy every moment. Gimli let out a long, low groan. Legolas laughed and squirmed against him. He almost came right then from the heady mix of pleasure, the sweetness of being in Legolas' arms and the joy they shared.

We wrestled with himself for a moment, but had to give in. He urged Legolas to go faster, squeeze just a bit harder. He buried his face in blonde hair and breathed deeply, filling his nose with the clean, woodsy scent. His senses of touch and smell were saturated with his lover. It was too good. He wanted to hold back but he couldn't. His hips started to thrust into Legolas' grip. Just a few more pushes and he was gone. He came. Legolas kept stroking him through the whole orgasm. Then Gimli stilled his hand. 

“Now we can both enjoy afterglow,” Legolas said. “Ah, you've made a mess of me!”

“Mmmm....” was Gimli's only reply. He cuddled close despite the sticky mess and settled in to enjoy.


	5. Myth 5: Elves Have No Sex Drive

“Modin had a good idea,” Gloin said.

“Right. What now?” Gimli asked.

“Elves probably don't even like sex,” Gloin replied.

Gimli shook his head ruefully. “Go on.”

“They only like poetry and singing under the stars. They wouldn't have songs about starlight that go on for hours if they had better things to do with their time,” Modin said, proud of his thought.

“It's based on what you said, this time,” Gloin said, pointing at Gimli. “About Elves and how they'd overrun the world.” 

Gimli gave a sad smile and ruffled Modin's hair.

“What is it?” Gloin asked.

“It's time. Elladan and Elrohir sent word. They have drawn many of the enemy scouts south as if we mean to cross the mountains at the Gap of Rohan.”

“You are going to see so much!” Modin said.

“This time it's you leaving me behind to try to put the world to rights.” Gloin said. 

“We need to leave within the hour. The Hobbits are already geared and gathered. Elrond wanted to talk to Aragorn for a few moments and then ... we go as soon as we are all there.”

“I wish I was going, too,” Modin said. 

“Ah, you were barely old enough to come with us to Rivendell, my laddie. You will get your chance to see wonders,” Gimli said. He pulled Modin in for a hug.

“You look after yourself. Look after the rest, too. Rangers are useful and the Hobbits … Hobbits can surprise you,” Gloin said. 

“If we reach our goal, the world will be a changed place when I return,” Gimli said.

“Ah, you, you think too much. There will be fires at the forges and good ale at the tables in Erebor when you get back. And we'll be waiting for you. That's what's important,” Gloin said.

Gimli released his cousin and embraced his father. “I know.”

“And don't take any attitude from that Princeling. You're stuck with him, but he's stuck with you,” Gloin said.

Gimli laughed. “I'll bother him more than he bothers me. We Dwarves can endure anything,” 

“That's my boy,” Gloin said.

Months later, Gimli was sitting on his bed in Minas Tirith yelling “Stop, you horrible creature! I can't take any more.”

Legolas' long fingers stopped stroking the arch of his foot. Gimli was back from the baths and only partially dressed. He was wearing just a shirt and underpants. He was putting rings and beads in his beard in preparation for dinner at the royal table that night. 

“Hrmm? You said I could explore you as much as I wished.”

“That doesn't mean you can tickle and tease me for hours.”

“I have no wish to tease you, not on this night.” Legolas let go and stretched out next to him.

Gimli shifted closer. “Do you have other plans for this evening? Perhaps something for interesting than hearing Aragorn talk household affairs with his new staff?”

Legolas cupped his cheek and drew his face close so they were looking each other in the eye. “Would you … become my husband tonight. Or at least soon?” 

Gimli rolled so the fronts of their bodies were against each other, chest to chest. “Why tonight?”

Legolas looked away for a moment, at the stars out the window and then back. “Long have we tarried here. We did not need to beg indulgence of Aragorn because he asked us to stay, but did no say why. He has his reasons and I am glad to honor them. A day is drawing near, and he wishes us at his side.”

“You want to be married before then, like you wish to be married before we go back out into the wilds between here and our homes?”

“Ah, it is not danger I fear this time. But, what is coming may prove a distraction.”

“You know, don't you?”

Legolas laughed. “Long have I known. Certain exchanges that held no significance for you or the others held deep meaning to me. I have promised Aragorn my silence.”

“You are enjoying your little secret, aren't you?”

“Perhaps, but that isn't what interests me right now. As much as I love our friend, I don't want his affairs distracting us. After we are married I will want time when we ignore Hobbits and Men alike and settle into our joined lives.”

“Tonight is as good as any night. As much as I've enjoyed our times together, I have been longing for this,” Gimli said.

“Yet, I hear hesitation in your voice.”

“It will always been strange to me how much importance Elves put on this. Deflowering an Elven Prince is significant enough on it's own without it being the wedding act.”

“It is part of our nature, and you enjoy the thought of being my only lover.”

“I admit I do. I just don't want to think about anything other than trying to make your first time as good as possible. Though, these past weeks have put my mind at ease that Elves do in fact enjoy sex.”

Legolas sighed. “Is this more of your strange Elven myths cropping up? One day I will dangle you by your ankle until they all fall out of you.”

“I'll never talk. It's much more fun to figure them out for myself.” 

“What pinnacle of Dwarf logic is at play this time?”

“That if you liked sex as much as we do the land would be crushed under the weight of so many tall, gangly creatures. Your drives are almost a match for Dwarf!”

“Almost? You will pay for that comment!”

“Promise?” Asked Gimli, leaning in to steal a kiss. 

“I would test your endurance again and again, if we ever actually get around to such things.”

Gimli laughed. “Oh, I will make you my husband this night, but I will take my time.”

“You move as slowly as the mountain you were carved from.”

Gimli laughed and began to undo Legolas' braids and muss his hair. Legolas laughed, leaning his head into Gimli's hands. Gimli rubbed his fingertips into his scalp and Legolas made a rumbly sound of pleasure. 

Legolas reached over and began to pull out the pieces of metal Gimli had just been putting in. He untwisted the hair to free the rings and open hidden catches to take the beads off. He had become very practiced at removing all the adornments from his hair. 

“Your people are sturdy enough, yet you weigh yourself down with metal and wrap yourselves in such layers of wools and silks and even knitted metal.” Legolas complained.

Gimli grabbed one of his hands and kissed it. “Until the coming distraction, I'll stay here and wear as little as you wish, as long as you keep me warm.” 

“Truly? None of your cumbersome clothing with all the different fastenings?”

“I'll lounge naked in front of the fire unless we need to slip out to grab provisions from the kitchen, if that is what you want.”

“Yes. Oh, yes. Naked skin revealed and warmed by the fire.” Legolas sat up and tugged on Gimli's shirt. 

Gimli sat up. “And you shouldn't talk with your tiny buttons.” Still, Gimli was able to open them quickly. 

Legolas lifted off his long tunic slowly. Gimli smiled in appreciation. He always enjoyed a slow reveal of his lover's body. Legolas lay back on the bed and pushed off his leggings and undergarments in a smooth, slow motion. Even when he flexed his body to slide fabric under him or let it slide off him easier, he moved each muscle as slowly as possible. Gimli placed a broad hand over his heart.

“I love you. My heart is yours, always.” Gimli said.

“Trying to sneak in wedding vows?” Legolas put his hand over Gimli's.

“Not as such. It just seems strange to not profess my love at such a moment.”

“I will love you forever, quite literally. The thought of this bond brings me great peace and comfort. My heart is yours.”

Gimli leaned down and kissed him. Legolas' hands slid under his shirt. Gimli laughed and pulled off his remaining items of clothing. Legolas pulled him back down on the bed and pressed close, enjoying the feel of skin on skin. Legolas was content to stay at the cuddle and kiss stage for a while; he enjoyed the simple intimacy of exploring each others' bodies. 

Gimli kept kissing him, one moment on his mouth and the next pressing loving kisses all over his face, down his neck, across his collarbone. He needed to keep kissing him, needed to keep expressing the overwhelming sense of love he was feeling. 

Legolas' body was slowly becoming familiar to him. These cuddle sessions before sex were becoming less about learning each other and more about affirming their bond, giving affection and showing that they knew how to care for each other. For all of Legolas' complaining, he never rushed this part and so far had always let Gimli decide when to move on to the more vigorous parts of the evening.

Legolas was curled around him. One of his hands had slid under his beard and was pressed against his heart. Gimli let the sweet moment linger with their heads touching and and their bodies tangled together. 

Then, he pushed at Legolas' shoulder. Legolas responded by rolling onto his back, pulling Gimli over him. Gimli laughed and landed deliberately hard on top of him. Legolas' hands drifted over his back, caressing sweet spots on his thighs and in those curves where the backs of his legs met his bottom. 

Gimli growled at the rush of arousal. In a few seconds he had gone from a sweet, easy feeling of intimacy to a rising lust. Legolas grinned in response. Gimli bit his lower lip as he tried to steady himself. Legolas pinched one of his nipples then rubbed at it teasingly.

“You blighter,” Gimli rumbled. 

“I could have been worse.”

“Ah, you're terrible. Please just tell me that the oilpot is still under that pillow.” 

Legolas reached and pulled out a blue glass jar mostly full of a thick salve. He held it out to Gimli, who snatched it from him. 

Gimli sat back between his legs and pushed at his thighs. Legolas curved his back and lifted his legs. He stroked along Gimli's back with one foot. Gimli wanted to make a teasing complaint, but got distracted by what he was about to do. He coated his fingers in salve, which easily melted with body heat. He rubbed at Legolas' opening, and enjoyed the way his breath hitched. He'd gotten Legolas used to being touched and fingered, and Legolas had taken to the sensations even better than Gimli had hoped. Gimli pushed slowly in and Legolas pushed back, impatient with Gimli's typical carefulness. Gimli pushed a second finger in and stroked in and out to relax Legolas. Legolas took deep breaths and willed his muscles to loosen. Gimli would only proceed once he felt he was relaxed enough. 

Gimli glanced up. Legolas was propped up on pillows, curving his body up. Legolas was aroused and smiling. Gimli leaned in for another kiss, he was just able to reach with his fingers still inside. Legolas draped his arms loosely over him and kissed him deeply. Gimli matched the movements of his tongue to the stroking of his fingers and Legolas moaned softly. 

“Ready, my love?” Gimli asked.

Legolas threw his head back into the pillows. “How often must I say that I am to get past your wooly braids and into your head?”

Gimli stilled his fingers. “Are ye sure?” He asked with a grin.

“How did I wind up with this terrible creature?” Legolas asked of the bed's canopy.

“You are the one who wants to be stuck with me.”

“And I am the one who will extract revenge once we are past all this teaching me business and finally on even footing. Frustrate me all you want, just think about the patience and focus of archers.” 

“All right, all right. I guess I must take ye at your word.” Gimli laughed.

Gimli sat back and slowly pulled his fingers out. Legolas moved his right hand to clench at the sheets. 

“Hands on me, love,” Gimli said.

“I might bruise you, the way my hands grip when I come.”

“Hands on me,” Gimli said again. Legolas settled one hand on his side, and another on his arm. Gimli could feel his anticipation in how his grip tightened and released. Gimli spread the salve on his own cock, trying to ignore how good even his own touch felt at this point. He quickly wiped his fingers on his discarded shirt and tossed it aside. He pushed at one of Legolas' thighs to open him up even further. He moved so the head of his cock and pressed against Legolas' opening. Legolas tried to push down on it, but he had almost no leverage in his position. Gimli looked up and held his gaze as he pushed the head in. Legolas' eyes widened and his hands spasmed. 

“Yeah, it's a bit more than my fingers.” Gimli said.

After a moment, Legolas relaxed again. “More, please more.” 

Gimli pushed in steadily. He knew that would be intense for Legolas, but intense could be good. He was careful, watching, feeling and hearing Legolas' reactions. He was most of the way in and Legolas was gripping his back, trying to pull him even closer. With a grunt he pushed in to the hilt and Legolas whimpered. His body was hot, tight and wet around his cock. He stayed deep, waiting for Legolas' body to get used to the intrusion. 

Soft whimpering sounds spilled out of Legolas. For a moment he thought Legolas formed a few words, perhaps part of a chant, before dissolving back into moans. 

“Do you like that?” Gimli asked.

“Oh, yes, finally … yes... please.” Legolas clawed at his back and made a bucking motion with his hips.

“Want me to start thrusting, do you?”

“Yes, now. Stop holding back. Take me.” The rawness of Legolas' voice gave him shivers. 

Gimli gripped Legolas' shoulder to steady himself, pulled back and pushed back in. The sensation was amazing. Legolas pulling at him, wanting him. He thrust again and again, focused on keeping a steady pace and not giving into his orgasm yet. It would be all to easy to slide into orgasm. He needed to keep going, keep thrusting. Legolas was giving him every signal that pleasure was building inside him, from his moans to the way his body was moving to the way his fingers were curling into him. Gimli was pretty sure was was going to wind up with bruises, and was glad of it. 

Gimli kept going, focused on Legolas, until Legolas' breath came in short pants and his moans were more like cries. Gimli wasn't sure if he could make Legolas came from penetration alone, but that could be an experiment for another night. Tonight, he wanted Legolas to come as hard as he ever had, feel as much pleasure and euphoria from his first time as possible. Gimli wrapped his other hand around Legolas' cock and began firm strokes, making sure to press along all of his sweet spots. Legolas gasped. His eyes, which has been drifting closed, opened again for a moment, then his back arched. Gimli thrust in and stayed deep, letting himself come as Legolas' body spasmed around him, squeezing him. The pleasure was intense, perfect … then Gimli felt something strange but not unwelcome. He felt like the room around his was washed out in silver light, he could feel the deeply satisfying pleasure of being penetrated, such a different pleasure from being the top. He could feel both, Legolas orgasming around his cock and the pleasure of a cock deep inside him for a brief yet amazing moment. Through it all there was a sense of rightness and Gimli rolled with it without even thinking. As the intense pleasure melted into euphoric afterglow, Gimli slumped forward onto Legolas. His cock pulled halfway out as he melted onto Legolas' chest. 

Legolas' hand came up and cupped the back of his head. When Legolas finally spoke he said, “I guess the bond took.”

“Is that what that was?”

“Yes. It must have been. Married couples have a way of feeling each other, as I said. I guess now we know something of what that means.

“Good. I was worried that bond would only be tangible to you. If we can both be aware of it, well, it makes it less abstract. I like it.”

“I imagine if we'd waited until we went North all that would have been explained to us.” Legolas sounded rueful. 

“Ah, for once a surprise was a good one. I'll not complain. Hold on a moment.” Gimli braced himself and pulled the rest of the way out. 

“Ah, that felt odd, having you out.”

“I'll be back in soon enough if I have my way, you do need a break first.” Gimli pulled a blanket over him and curled up on Legolas' chest.

Legolas smoothed the blanket over him and tidied his hair into a loose braid. “My husband,” he said.

“Yours forever now, my love.” 

“I love you.” Legolas said. He knew that the after-sex drowsiness was starting to claim Gimli, so he soothed him towards sleep as best he could. He knew that Gimli would nap for just a short bit and then seek out more touching.

Legolas looked out at the stars through the window and began to sing. He was filled with joy. He had finally joined with his love. In the past several months he had found love, friendship, purpose in life and come to truly know himself.

By the time morning came, Gimli had woken a few times for cuddles, pleasure, or for both. When sunlight poured into the room they finally got up to wash up. 

“We've missed dinner and possibly breakfast. We'll need to raid the kitchen. Vigorous exercise needs good provisions.”

“If we hurry, they should still be at breakfast. We can visit the kitchen and get back without running into anyone.”

“We can't just disappear for a week. We'll wind up with Hobbits knocking at the door or trying to peer in the windows,” Gimli pointed out.

“I'll leave a note for Aragorn and let him explain to the rest.” 

Gimli laughed. “'I've shacked up with the Dwarf for a week, keep furry toes and curious eyes away from our room?'”

Legolas wrote a quick note in Elvish script and they headed out for the kitchens. The staff was cheerful and and swift in putting together a basket for them. If they found anything odd about the request for a few days worth of food, they were careful not to show it while the guests were still there. 

On the way back to their rooms, they heard voices. Ducking down one hall to avoid Hobbits, they wound up face to face with Aragorn. Legolas blushed and looked away.

“Ah, now I see the shape of things. You just had to get married before I did, didn't you? You beat me to being settled down” Aragorn said with a slightly toothy grin.

“You spilled your own secret, not me!” Legolas was quick to exclaim. 

“I am happy for both of you, my beloved friends,” Aragorn relied.

“What is this? Aragorn is to be married in a week? To whom?” Gimli said.

“Galadriel's granddaughter, Arwen, and I have been long engaged,” Aragorn said. Legolas' eyes narrowed when Aragorn mentioned her ancestry.

“Galadriel's... I must know all about this!” Gimli demanded.

Aragorn gave a slight bow. “You two seem set to hide out for a few days, as I'd expect. I'll have a nice dinner sent to your rooms.” With that, Aragorn waved, turned and walked away.

“With ale!” Gimli called after him. “Now, Legolas, you must explain this all to me!”

“Ah, we have our own affairs to see to. I have many hopes for today and none of them involve our dear friends. Perhaps I could explain in a week?”

“Not a chance.”

“The new King has terrible manners. Why can't he keep his secrets secret?”

“What sort of wedding gift should I make?”

“Make? No, please no. Don't go off to the forges...” Legolas sounded distressed.

“Ah, easy now, Laddy. It was a joke. I promised you that I was yours to do with as you please. My lack of a gift will be due to Aragorn's poor manners and no fault on me.”

“Oh, good. I will explain while we eat, and then I intend to bring your focus back where I want it, my husband.”

“I am all yours.”


	6. Plus One Myth That Worked: Elves Mate Standing Up

Gimli leaned over the tall stone table. He and Gloin were standing on stools to be able to see the images the Elves were showing them. 

“The easiest way to distinguish small Warg tracks from large wolf tracks is the claws,” Lindir said. 

Gimli nodded.

“I think that covers most of the known dangers you might face. We will talk and come up with a list of anything it would be wise to each you of those lands.”

After a few polite remarks the Elves left the Dwarves who were still looking at the maps of lands south and east of the Misty Mountains. 

Gloin fidgeted with his feet, causing the wooden stool to creak a bit.

“Do they stand to do everything? We sat at the Council and for dinners, but otherwise the Elves stand to sing, to read, to look at maps...” Gloin grumbled.

“They sometimes eat standing. I think having dinner tables and council chairs is just a concession to guests,” Gimli replied.

“You can tell where they thought about other folk and where they didn't.”

“At least they do have bedrooms and some cozy areas for when it rains,” Gimli pointed out.

“They don't use bedrooms, I don't think. They must even mate standing up.”

“Not this again ...”

“It would make sense, though!”

“Why?” Gimli asked and hating himself for asking.

“Well, they have those long bendy pricks I told you about-”

Gimli jumped down off the stool. “I am not having this conversation, especially in a city full of keen ears!”

Nearly a year later, Gimli was back in Erebor with his father and his husband. 

“Dad, you had so many questions about Elves and sex, so many theories!”

“Do not change the subject. You walk back into these halls wedded, not only to an Elf but Mirkwood royalty.” 

“You will be pleased to know that I have since done extensive research!”

“Son ...” 

Legolas took a few steps back. He did not want to wind up involved in the banter between his husband and father in law. He stood by Gimli's young cousins to wait out the verbal storm. One of them looked up at him and asked “Do Elves really mate standing up?”

Legolas blinked. So much for finding sanctuary among the younger Dwarves. “Standing up? Is that possible?”

The younger Dwarf looked him up and down for a moment. “Is your cock-”

“Modin!” Gloin roared, silencing his nephew. “I may have objections, but it is my place to do so. You will not treat your cousin's husband in this manner. He is your family now. Act like it.”

“Father, thank you.” Gimli said.

“I … I don't know what to make of all this and I do not like it. You'll also have our new King to answer to. But for now … I am so glad to see you back safe. Take …. him upstairs and both of you get ready for the welcome home dinner. You'll get to introduce your … choice to everyone.” Gloin's tone dripped venom.

Gloin started to turn like he was going to walk away, but Gimli hugged him. Gloin made fists with his hands for a moment and then relaxed them and returned the hug.

“I love you, Dad,” Gimli said.

“Welcome home, Son.” Gloin said in a voice tight with emotion. "We've been waiting for you to come home. There are fires in our forges and ale in our halls." They held each other for several long minutes. When they finally let go, both of them had tear streaked faces.

"It's good to be home," Gimli replied.

Gloin squeezed him arm. “Go, get scrubbed up.” Gimli nodded and motioned for Legolas to follow him. Legolas bowed to Gloin as he walked past. He had no idea what the correct behavior in this situation would be, but making a sign of respect felt right. Gimli strode quickly the back way to his rooms. He didn't want to run into anyone else until he had a chance to rest from the road and the argument and wash the tears away. Legolas kept up easily. 

Gimli's rooms were large. Heavy curtains blocked what Legolas assumed was a view over the city. Two large tubs sat steaming on a wool rug in the center. They stowed their gear and got ready silently. Legolas wanted to hold his husband, but knew he needed some time to sort out his own thoughts and reactions to their arrival first. 

Gimli scrubbed up and combed all his hair. The beads and rings that adorned his beard on the journey were swapped out for another set in a more delicate design. Legolas kept an eye on him and was surprised when the adorned-but-naked Dwarf hoisted himself onto a dresser. Gimli looked at him and smiled. Legolas embraced him. The dresser erased the height difference. 

Gimli wrapped arms and legs around and said “This is how standing could work.”

Legolas felt the warm weight of Gimli's balls just above his own groin through his silks. 

“You okay, my love?”

“I am good. My Father is angry, but he loves me. He'll accept this. He loves me way too much to let anything come between us.”

“And The King Under The Mountain?”

“My bastard cousin .. I mean, His Majesty also loves me. He may be distant for a while. As a new King he may even feel that he has to be harsher to me than he would otherwise be, but he loves me. I am very lucky. They will come to accept it, they wont we able to stop themselves.”

“And the rest of your family?”

“My brat of a cousin Modin will learn his place if I have to twist his beard into a rope to bind his hands to a doornob until he grows up a little. He's a good kid and not what I want to be talking about right now. Either strip, push me back against a wall and take me or we are going to dinner early to chat.” 

Legolas reached out and cupped his face. "As long as you are sure you are alright."

"The rift between me and my family, however fleeting, hurts and I will be crying again before the night is out. But for now, I am fine and want a few stolen moments with you."

Legolas kissed him gently. He let go and started pulling off his formal wear. He reached for the silver circlet with designs marking him as the heir to the line of Oropher, but decided to leave it in place. Gimli grinned appreciatively in response. He handed Legolas the small pot off salve. Gimli leaned back and lifted his legs. Legolas looked at the sight before him. He ran a possessive hand from Gimli's shoulder down his chest and then down to cup his balls.

“What are you waiting for?” Gimli grumbled.

“This is a sight I've not seen before, you on display for me so. I could spend many happy days with you spread like this, playing with you and enjoying your reactions.”

“You think things are tense now? Make me late for dinner and see what happens. I'll leave you to explain why.”

Legolas sighed and pulled on a dark nipple. Gimli batted his hand away. 

“Fine,” Legolas said and began covering his fingers in oil. He pressed them into Gimli, first one, then two. He thrust slowly and occasionally added more lube until Gimli was relaxed and thoroughly slicked up. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them off. Gimli reached eagerly towards him. Legolas stepped forward and Gimli wrapped himself around him with strong arms and legs. Gimli leaned forward into him, shifting his weight so it was resting on him.

Legolas stepped back from the dresser and felt the full weight of Gimli against his body, warm skin, hard muscles, soft hair and the angular shapes of the metal in his beard. He buried his nose in the thick layers of his hair, smelling clean skin and the herbals scents of the conditioning oils he'd just combed in. Gimli yanked at one of his braids. 

“Ah, very well, but we shall do this much slower once we have finished our obligations to your family,” Legolas said. He took a few steps toward a dark stone wall and pushed Gimli against it. Gimli shifted, flattening his back against the wall and pulling his legs up. Legolas hooked his arms under Gimli's legs. After a bit of wriggling, Legolas' cock was pushing at the entrance to Gimli's body. Gimli gripped his shoulders to slide a controlled two inches down the wall and Legolas pushed in carefully. 

“Ah... good,” Gimli said. Legolas started to thrust into him with a roll of his hips. He didn't push too deep, because the wall kept Gimli's body at a close angle, but the feeling was still amazing. Gimli groaning and growling. Every thrust felt amazing. He supported almost all of Gimli's weight. Gimli's arms wrapped around him and gripped his shoulders from behind, the only bit of leverage Gimli had. The strength, control and trust needed to take Gimli in a such a position was a sensual rush Legolas hadn't anticipated. 

Legolas looked up into Gimli's eyes. They held each other's gazes as Legolas started to thrust a little harder. Legolas could feel the tension building in Gimli's body. He'd become good at reading how aroused he was and how close to orgasm. He felt a few twitches in the muscles of the legs and arms that were wrapped around him, and knew Gimli was close enough that he could be pushed over the edge. Gimli shifted his grip so we was only holding on with one hand. He stroked himself. Legolas looked down to watch. Gimli groaned and gripped Legolas tighter. Gimli was so close. Legolas sped up his thrusts very slightly. Gimli roared and came. Legolas pushed in and felt Gimli's body spasming around him and let his own orgasm take him. The whole time he was careful to support Gimli and be controlled in his movements. 

Gimli let his forehead fall forward onto Legolas' shoulder.

“I got us into this, but I am not sure how to get back down off you, Elf,” Gimli said. 

“I half feel like I just won some sporting event.”

Gimli poked him with a hand still covered in his own fluids. “Nope, I came first.”

Legolas laughed. “Perhaps, but I landed a perfect shot.”

Gimli roared with laughter. “I can't argue that one! Now, pull out and let me down or we'll have to go to dinner looking like this.”

Legolas kissed him, then moved his hips and moved back a touch from the wall. Gimli slid down him, using one hand to keep his beard from getting in the sweaty mess between them. “Can I ask your cousin for more myths to explore?” Legolas asked. 

“My father has the most theories. Ask your new family members are your own risk, love.”

“It could prove a diversion to break the long silences of family conflict.”

“Silences? You really aren't used to Dwarven family drama. Ah, well, my love, time for you to learn.”

“I love you.” 

“Hopefully you still will by the end of the night!”

The end.


End file.
